The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 157: The Bunker Choice Awards
Here it is. :) Part 1:Lets get started :) Lego55:Hey guys? ACF: Yeah..? Lego55: What did you think of the kids choice awarsds. Kh2: Pretty lame. MarioLuigi123: It sucked.. Faves: It friggin SUCKED. CC00: Justin Bieber won by force. Tornadospeed: I almost nuked the TV. LiaFH: Didn't like any winners except Wipeout. Kh2: Hey lets make our own kids choice awards. ACF: I CALL BEING A NOMINEE Bob: For what? ACF: I don't know yet. Tornadospeed: I CALL MAKING THE AWARDS! Lego55: But how..do we? Roxas: We just need cameras and stuff... CC00:I have a camera perfect for filming movies. Kh2: Before we go we need to follow this book. Lego55: Huh..? "How to make a perfect kids choice awards". Kh2: Chapter one "first you need to-" CC00: Or I could just use that studio I made last wednesday.. Moon snail: wut? Kh2: Okay lets do that. (everyone goes inside the studio) Part 2:Let it begin (Everyone is dressed up for the special occasion) Kh2:Okay, ladies and gentlemen boys and girls children all of ages! Get ready for the Bunker choice awards! With me Kh2cool as your host! ACF: What do we do first? Tornadospeed: Hey, what do you guys think? Gold or titanium? ACF: Use both. Tornadospeed: Got it. Kh2: First we have a musical guest by Rebecca Black who's singing Friday.Ladies and Gentlemne give it up for Rebecca Black!!! ACF: Oh god. (puts on earplugs) (Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark) Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah, yeah, yeah Black - Verse 1 7am, waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal Seein' everything, the time is goin' Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin' Gotta get down to the bus stop Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends) Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend (Everyone cheers but the majority of people boo) ACF: *takes out ear plugs* Thank god it's over. Anyway, is it my turn yet? Kh2: Sure. ACF: Nevermind (troll) Bob: I'll go out! Faves: I'll do the shorts, like those things the KCA did before and after he commercial breaks. Bob: Ok, now to go up and... (appears onstage) HEY EVERYONE! I'm Bob and next we'll start off our kids choice awards wilth... THE BEST CARTOON! Everyone excited? Crowd: (Cheers) Faves: hey, ACF, can I borrow your earplugs? ACF: Sure (Hands earplugs to Faves) Bob: Alright, sp the winning show is... SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!!! Crowd: (Boos) Bob: Ohp, I got the LOSING vote... The actual WINNING show is... PHINEAS AND FERB!!!!!! Crowd: (Cheers) Bob:(Goes offstage) Kh2: Did P&F REALLY win? Bob: No, Spongebob did. P&F lost. Faves:...k...(Goes onstage real quick and throws a bomb into the Spongebob Fan Team in the audience) SCREW YOU!!!!!!!!!!! (Goes back offstage) Alright, Kh2, nows your turn again. Kh2:Okay! Ladies and Gentlemen Ready to make some noice!! Croud:Yes!! Kh2:I can't hear you!!! Croud:Yes!!!!!!!!! Kh2:Ladies and Gentlemen! Give a round of a plause for Phineas and The Ferb Tones!! Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, choo wap! Candace: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Phineas: I said a bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, choo wap! Candace: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means... That I love you baby, baby, baby! Ferb: Baby-baby-baby-baby! Candace/Phineas: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Kh2:Thank you everyone! Croud: *cheers* LiaFH: WOOT WOOT NICE WOOT WOOT YEAH YEAH WOO AWESOME YEAH YEAH YEAH * a bunker choice awards blimp flies to Kh2cool* Kh2:I guess an award has been made. *hands blimp to TS* Tornadospeed:According to the blimp this one says "Best Live Action Film* Croud:(All talking at once about what they think the award goes to) Tornadospeed:The choices to vote for were Hop, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, The Muppets or The Smurfs. Croud: *Cheers* Tornadospeed:The Muppets!!! Croud: *loudly cheers* Kh2:And here to say a Speech! The Muppets themseleves!!! Kermit:Hello Uh..Kermit the Frog here... i'd like to say the Miss Piggy is hot. That is all. Crowd:(Cheers) Faves:(Shoves earplugs in some more) Kh2: And now the awadr for BEST VIDEO GAME!!!!!! Crowd:(YEAH) Kh2:And the winner is... NOT CALL OF DUTY! 5 And 13 Year Olds: (BOOOOOOOOO!!!!) Kh2: Instead it is... PHINEAS AND FERB ACROSS THE 2nD DIMENSION OR ANYTHING ELSE THATS NOT CALL OF DUTY Crowd:(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) Kh2: Oh, shut up. Redsox: I got this. (gives all 5 and 13 year olds MW3 DLC cards) HERE YOU GO. ENJOY. BE QUIET. SHUT DA HEK UP. MW3 SUCKS. 5 and 13 year olds: YAY WAIT BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Redsox: Relax! I would've rather kill you all! 5 and 13 year olds: *shuts up* Redsox: Good. Kh2: *snaps fingers loudly* Ladies and Gentlemen! Can I have some silence please?! (turns on microphone) Everyone:Yeah Okay.. Kh2:We are doing a raffle...I'm going to put some named into this jar..If your name is here you win a Nintendo 3DS, Super Mario 3D Land and a Gamestop gift card. Everyone: *cheers loudly* Kh2:Yeah!! You don't see that on the Nick Kids Choice Awards!!!! And there's plenty more stuff! *Digs inside the jar* Kh2:Drum Roll Please!! Wakko: *plays the drums* Kh2:The Winner is...... "Alex Martin"!!! Alex Martin:I am one of the kids who survived the war.. Kh2:Cool :) *gives Alex a 3DS, Mario 3D Land and gift card* Everyone:Speech! Speech! Speech! Kh2:Give them a speech to see how random you are.. Alex Martin:Umm..I like Flubee Burgers..? Kh2:Congradulations..you are super random, here take a million for being random. *Gives Alex a million dollars* Part 3:Giving Away Prizes Kh2:Okay the next Prize is a Nintendo Wii!!!! Croud: *cheers loudly* Kh2:Once again drum roll!! Kh2: The Winner is "Scooter Jefferson"! AKA The boy I gave a 3DS too on the episode Kh is a little 2 kool. Scooter:BTW thanks for the 3DS...Oh and I live in the other Bunker you guys built with everyone else.. Kh2:Cool I'll see you...uh..Underground... Scooter:What do I win. Kh2:You win, a Nintendo Wii, A copy of New Super Mario Bros Wii and a Mario Action Figure. Scooter:Cool :D Kh2:The Mario Action Figure even has a snack compartment... *presses a button and Peanuts jump into Scooter's mouth* Scooter: HECK YEAH Kh2:Alright don't get too excited. Scooter:(Punches Kh2) YEAH Kh2:(Gets Up, Puts Justin beibr mask on Scooter, shoves Scooter into the crowd up screaming, Justin Beiber fans) Scooter:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH Redsox: HAHA! It's like that one part of the Hunger Games with Cato and the Muttants -LOL- Faves:Alright(SHoves Kh2 offstage) our host is getting dilusional so we probably have to get him offstage. ONTO THE NEX AWARD. Kh2: (talking in background) He didn't even let me have a peanut. Mochlum: I HAVEN'T WON ANYTHING YET?! I GIVE MYSELF THE AWESOMEST MUSTACHE-MAN AWARD! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE- (explodes) Tornadospeed: AND NOW FOR SOME TOILET PAPER THROWING! Audience: Wut? Kh2:Okay until we find out what the next award is ladies and gentle! Give it up for Ted Poley and Tony Harnell singing the famous Sonic teh Hedgehog Song!! City Escape Rolling around at the speed of sound Got places to go, got to follow my rainbow Can't stick around, got to keep moving on Guess what lies ahead?, only one way to find out Must keep on moving ahead,No time for this thing, follow my pain instead (chours) Just give me what u can't see,take my lead I'll set u free follow me, set me free, trust me and we will escape from the city I'll make it through, follow me, set me free, trust me and we will escape from the city I'll make it through, for me to you... FOLLOW ME!! Danger is lurking around every turn Trust your feelings, got to live and learn I know that some day we will make it though Got no other options, only one thing to do (chours) (verse one repeated) (chours) (verse two repeated) (chours) LiaFH: What's a chours? Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:kids choice awards Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:The Bunker Episodes